<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Smile, We Kiss, We Dance by mistyautumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043616">We Smile, We Kiss, We Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn'>mistyautumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(to be safe), F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Rated T for suggestive language, Story Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally just the ficlet "We Smile, We Kiss, We Dance", this is now a collection of one-shot drabbles and ficlets featuring the Dansen ship (Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen). The first chapter is an index of each piece with summaries to help you find what you are seeking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An index of the ficlets to be found here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#section0002"><b>We Smile, We Kiss, We Dance</b></a> - <em>Kelly suggests a new class for her and Alex to try.</em></p><p><a href="#section0003"><b>Shield</b></a> - <em>Kelly helps Alex practice with the Hand of the Soldier.</em></p><p><a href="#section0004"><b>One Year</b></a> - <em>Alex knows she might be needed on her an Kelly's first anniversary, but she can multitask.</em></p><p><a href="#section0005"><b>Just Wanted to Say I Love You</b></a> - <em>Three times Alex and Kelly said “I love you” without the words.</em></p><p><a href="#section0006"><strong>Glad You're Here</strong></a> -<em> The morning after Jeremiah's funeral, Kelly stays in bed with Alex until nearly noon.</em></p><p><a href="#section0007"><b>Purple</b></a> - <em>Alex picks Kelly up from work and they take the long way home.<br/></em></p><p><a href="#section0008"><b>It Feels Like Christmas</b></a> <em> - In a busy holiday season, Kelly makes sure she and Alex get to celebrate.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Smile, We Kiss, We Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little Alex and Kelly fluff; Kelly suggests a new class for them to try.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a little Dansen fluff, semi-inspired by <a href="https://daskey.tumblr.com/post/188272859553/the-director-goes-along-to-some-old-school">this art</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/pseuds/daskey">daskey</a>. This is my first try writing Kelly, so I hope I captured her and her relationship with Alex in a way that rings true. They’re so sweet together and I really love them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have an idea.” Kelly smiles over her chocolate chip pancakes (it turns out Alex isn’t only the master of the blueberry breakfast delight) and pulls up a picture on her phone. “So we’ve done the rowing class, and kickboxing, and the hot yoga, and while they are all very sweaty the level of <em>fun</em> has varied.”</p><p>Alex laughs and takes a bite of pancake as she nods. “Yeah, I may have been a little paranoid you were gonna dump me after the bikram yoga based on smell.” Kelly snorts and it makes Alex’s heart flutter. “It was bad, I was there! Seriously, I wouldn’t have blamed you.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not confirming or denying, but you clean up well and the kisses are pretty great. Among other things.” Kelly doesn’t wink, but her voice leaves a distinct <em>wink</em> impression and Alex is an adult and she’s definitely not gonna blush- “Like chocolate chip pancakes.” <em>Oh.</em> “And various other occasionally sweaty activities.” And Alex blushes and Kelly laughs; the sound is bright and beautiful and the butterfly in Alex’s heart bursts into a whole cloud of them.</p><p>“Hey, it takes two.” Alex grins, her foot lightly brushing Kelly’s leg, making her smile that beautiful smile… she weighs the idea of crawling across the table and kissing her, but dodging pancakes and juice makes the idea a little less sexy and a little more potentially sticky– maybe after they’ve cleaned up? It’s not like she has to get in to the DEO… She smiles a little sheepishly; she’s getting slightly distracted. “You had an idea.”</p><p>Amused, Kelly offers her phone and on the screen is a photo of a flyer for swing dance lessons. “What do you think? Fun? I was thinking fun.”</p><p>Alex bites her lower lip. “You know I’m not the best dancer…”</p><p>“That’s why they’re lessons and not just going swing dancing.” Kelly answers easily. “But if you don’t think you’d like it-”</p><p>“No, I- I like dancing with you…” She reaches out and takes Kelly’s hand. “I’d love to learn dancing with you.” As she looks into Kelly’s eyes she means it. There’s a sort of novelty to it, looking at Kelly and feeling so… safe. “I will try very hard to only step on your toes a little.”</p><p>“Just don’t drop me on a lift.” She gets up, coming around the table and leaning down to kiss Alex softly. </p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t I do that?</em>
</p><p>Then she pokes Alex in the arm and grins. “You’re pretty buff, so I trust you.”</p><p>Alex gets up and sweeps Kelly into her arms; she’s not even close to strong as Kara, but she can definitely lift Kelly long enough to toss her onto the couch playfully. They laugh together as Alex joins her; they kiss; they make good use of Kelly’s day off…</p><p>“So I get to see you in a swing dress, right?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Kelly caresses Alex’s cheek and smiles. “You gonna wear one too?”</p><p>“I dunno. Maybe?”</p><p>“You’d look pretty sexy in suspenders, too, if you wanna do pants.” Kelly offers. “Or a dress. Whatever feels good.”</p><p>“As long as you’re there.” Alex touches her forehead to Kelly’s and lingers in the closeness.</p><p>“It’s a date.” Kelly murmurs and kisses her again, and suddenly Alex can’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kelly helps Alex practice with the Hand of the Soldier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A response to a prompt asking for Alex turning the Hand of the Soldier into the Guardian shield in front of Kelly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve got this.” Kelly smiles and kisses her cheek, and Alex takes a deep breath. “Try this: Don’t just think about what you want to make; think of what you need to <em>do</em> with it.”</p><p>“Right…” Alex nods, closing her eyes and trying to clear her thoughts before picturing… Kelly. Keeping Kelly safe from harm; <em>shielding</em> her…</p><p>“Alex,” Kelly whispers in her ear. “Look.”</p><p>Alex opens her eyes and can’t suppress a slow grin as she looks at the form the Hand of the Soldier has taken… a shield. The Guardian shield.</p><p>“Wow, it looks perfect…” Kelly touches it lightly, her eyes studying. “It’s an exact replica.”</p><p>“Matching shields for you and your girl.” Laughter bubbles up from Alex; delight at what she’s made, and Kelly beams.</p><p>“Told you you’ve got this.”</p><p>“Well, at least I’ve now officially made two things, right?”</p><p>“More than one.”</p><p>Alex can’t help the smile on her face; she draws Kelly close and kisses her softly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“<em>You </em>did it. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“I love you.” Alex murmurs, nosing Kelly’s cheek gently.</p><p>“I love you too.” She threads her fingers with Alex’s, and draws back enough to look into her eyes. “Keep going. What do you wanna make next?”</p><p>Alex considers, glad for Kelly’s particular calm and encouragement; excited to show J’onn and Kara her progress. “Well I’ve seen this cool hammer Superman has…”</p><p>“Show me.” Kelly grins and Alex closes her eyes again, <em>picturing</em>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex knows she might be needed on her an Kelly's first anniversary, but she can multitask.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for the “take my hand” prompt for <a href="https://elmayarafest.tumblr.com/">elmayarafest</a>. Come participate and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going?” Kelly laughs a little, a sleep mask over her eyes. “I thought you had to work.”</p><p>“I- I <em>do</em>, but I’m gonna multi-task because it’s our anniversary.” Alex says, smiling excitedly as she drives. </p><p>“Multi-task? Are we going on a stake out or something?”</p><p>“Not exactly.” She laughs and parks the car, getting out and coming around to open Kelly’s door. “You’ll see. Take my hand, alright?” And as her hand reaches out, Alex takes it gently, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Ready?”</p><p>“I am <em>very</em> ready.” The smile on Kelly’s face makes Alex feel giddy. She squeezes Kelly’s hand and leads her inside.</p><p>“Ok, stairs.” She leads Kelly carefully. For her part, it seems Kelly trusts Alex completely and it makes Alex wants to kiss her <em>now right now</em>, but she makes herself wait. “One more…Ok.”</p><p>Kelly steps into the room. “Now?”</p><p>“Now.” She takes a deep breath and watches as Kelly takes the mask off and looks around… they’re in the Tower, but Kara’s helped Alex to decorate it with hundreds upon hundreds of little white and blue Christmas lights that twinkle all around them. “Happy Anniversary, Kelly.”</p><p>The way she smiles makes Alex feel like she could float away to the moon.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary…” Kelly breathes, then turns, taking Alex’s face in her hands and kissing her.</p><p>“I- ah…” The kiss leaves her maybe just a little flustered. “With everything going on, Dreamer and Supergirl and J’onn are all posted around the city, and Brainy’s at the DEO, but J’onn and Supergirl thought maybe I could run point from here, monitor and relay things, and we can order delivery and have dinner…”</p><p>“I love this plan.” </p><p>“It’s an excellent plan.” Alex nods, both excited and relieved. “I have menus from the best places around, and I have music, so if it’s quiet we can maybe dance…”</p><p>“I love <em>you</em>.” Kelly’s gaze is soft, and the way she runs her fingers through Alex’s hair makes her <em>melt</em>.</p><p>“I love you too, Kelly…” She murmurs. “Happy One Year.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just Wanted to Say I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three times Alex and Kelly said “I love you” without the words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the elmayarafest “I love you” prompt, I present three 100 word Dansen drabbles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly gets to Alex's apartment late. It's been a long day at work, looking into particularly intense reactions to Obsidian's virtual world. There's a light on in the kitchen and a folded paper on the counter with Kelly's name written in green. Smiling softly she picks up the card, reading Alex's familiar handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wake me up when you get home-- I got a bottle of your favorite wine and that chocolate cake you like from the bakery on the corner; both in the fridge. I wanna hear about you day.</em>
</p>
<p>Kelly smiles softly, going to wake Alex with a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex is nervous, which is silly because it's just a swing dance lesson at a community center, right? Kelly looks beautiful, and everyone seems nice, but Alex is <em>nervous</em> and <em>why am I sweating? I've been through the actual end of the world!</em></p>
<p>Kelly slips her hand into Alex's, threading their fingers together and smiling warmly. Her nose crinkles in that cute way it does sometimes and then she squeezes lightly (even though Alex is sure her palm is probably clammy).</p>
<p>"How about I lead to start?" Kelly offers gently.</p>
<p>"That sounds perfect." Alex breathes and Kelly kisses her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly takes the middle seat on the flight to Midvale, so Alex can sit unbothered by the window. There will be time later to talk about Alex's time in the virtual world (if Alex wants to talk about it) but for now they're quiet, both conscious of the weight of grief.</p>
<p>Alex's head comes to rest on Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly shifts her arm so she can stroke Alex's hair, pressing a kiss into it and speaking softly.</p>
<p>"If you fall asleep and they come around with snacks, do you want anything?"</p>
<p>"Cookies?"</p>
<p>"As many cookies as they'll give me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Glad You're Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after Jeremiah's funeral, Kelly stays in bed with Alex until nearly noon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little Kelly and Alex comfort. Written for the elmayarafest “stay” prompt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after Jeremiah’s funeral, Kelly stays in bed with Alex until nearly noon.</p><p>Kara and Nia took the bedroom Alex and Kara shared growing up, and she and Alex have taken the pull-out couch in Eliza’s office. J’onn slept in the living room. Brainy didn’t linger, saying he had to return to the DEO; that he would keep an eye on things; make sure National City was safe.</p><p>And now it’s almost noon, and Kelly is running her fingers idly through Alex’s hair as they lay in bed, not quite ready to face the day just yet.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Kelly asks softly. The question is a complicated one to answer in times like these, but after all that’s happened in the past few days it feels important to ask.</p><p>“Alright… I guess…” Alex murmurs. “I guess it’s kind of relative right now.”</p><p>Kelly drops a kiss into Alex’s hair, one hand sliding gently up and down her back in soothing rhythm. “So alright as can be expected.”</p><p>“Glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too.” Another kiss on Alex’s forehead, then she disentangles slowly. “How about we get something to eat?” She smiles thinly as Alex sits up, stretching.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, ok.”</p><p>“Then I’m gonna go look at all your baby pictures, how’s that sound?”</p><p>That gets a laugh from Alex; soft but real.</p><p>“Hey, Kelly?”</p><p>“Hm?” She gets up, pulling a sweater on over her pajamas in lieu of a bathrobe.</p><p>“Thank you… for staying.”</p><p>Kelly leans in, cupping Alex’s cheek and kissing her tenderly.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex picks Kelly up from work and they take the long way home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Pride and have a little Dansen fluff, because they definitely need more love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s fingers twine with Kelly’s and they walk together through the breezy evening air back towards her apartment. She gives Kelly’s hand a squeeze and brings it up to her lips, kissing the ridge of her knuckles lightly. Kelly smiles slowly, her dark eyes warm.</p><p>“I like when you pick me up from work.”</p><p>They’ve taken the long way; stopping for dinner, then tiny cakes with a rainbow of frosted flowers at the new bakery they’ve been dying to try. Now they stroll through the park, pleasantly full and content in togetherness.</p><p>“I’m glad, because I like picking you up from work.” Alex’s lips curve upward as she gazes at her. It’s nice to have time like this, after the chaos of Leviathan and Lex; to linger with each other, with no cataclysm looming overhead.</p><p>“Can I tell you something...?” Kelly whispers, leaning close.</p><p>Alex nods, her breath catching just a little.</p><p>“Your lips are purple from the frosting.” Her eyes crinkle at the corners as Alex starts, quickly covering her mouth; then Kelly’s laughing as Alex groans. “I like it.” She draws Alex close again. “You know purple’s my favorite.” Then her lips are on Alex’s, all tenderness. Alex can <em>feel</em> her smile and can’t help but to smile too as Kelly <em>hums</em> into the kiss. When it breaks they linger close and Alex bites her lower lip lightly. Kelly cups her cheek. </p><p>“Better...?” Alex murmurs.</p><p>“Still kind of purpley.” Kelly answers, soft but astute.</p><p>“Damn it.” Alex starts to laugh in spite of herself, and Kelly’s arms slip around her.</p><p>“Come here, let me try again...” </p><p>Their lips meet sweetly, this kiss deeper than the first, and Alex feels for a moment like her feet might leave the ground. Kissing Kelly is like that: blissful. Alex could kiss her for an eternity. It breaks and she noses Kelly’s cheek lightly before kissing the same spot. </p><p>“No more purple.”</p><p>“Mm... Wait here a minute...” Alex grins. “I have to run back and get more cake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It Feels Like Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a busy holiday season, Kelly makes sure she and Alex get to celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A holiday gift for the ladies at the Tower. This is a bit late because I wrote it, then lost it and had some trouble writing it again, but I hope a little Dansen fluff ends the year with a touch of softness. The title is from the best Christmas Carol: The Muppet Christmas Carol... “It’s true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering she’s no longer working for a government agency, Alex has been <em>busy</em>. She’s taken on a new role, helping J’onn with his cases and even providing what medical care she can to alien residents of National City too anxious to visit a hospital. On top of that, there’s the vigilante work, and all life’s general running around, plus Kelly’s own schedule at Obsidian to contend with, and none of it really leaves much time to really soak in the holidays. All at once it’s the day before Christmas Eve, and the truth is, they’ve hardly celebrated at all. It gives Kelly pause, and that turns into an idea.</p><p>Christmas Eve dawns, and Alex kisses her goodbye before heading to the Tower. Obsidian is closed for the holiday which gives Kelly time to get everything ready, so when Alex gets home she stands waiting, grinning as the woman she loves gapes in surprise. She’s put up the Christmas tree, and strung lights in the windows, where glittery purple snowflakes have been stuck to the glass; there’s gingerbread ready to be decorated, and a tray with chocolate chip cookie dough ready to go into the oven and fill the apartment with the scent of fresh baking.</p><p>“I know we’re going to Kara’s tomorrow, but you and I haven’t really gotten to celebrate yet, so I thought we had a lot to fit in tonight.”</p><p>Alex beams, walking to Kelly and kissing her.</p><p>“Is this why J’onn told me to go home early?”</p><p>“I may have texted him yesterday to see if it was workable... We do have to decorate the tree, and those cookies, and watch It’s a Wonderful Life <em>and</em> Die Hard.”</p><p>“Have I mentioned that I love you?” She kisses Kelly again, and Kelly can’t help but to smile against her lips. “I love you.” She murmurs again as they break apart.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Alex.”</p><p>“It finally feels like it.”</p><p>It really does.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>